Saving America
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Prussia and Cuba dream is finally coming true but it's going to cost America his life. Looks like the countries have their hands full
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

Prussia smiled evilly as he entered a room in the Königsberg Castle to reveal a room with a giant library filled to the roof with books. "It's time, Cuba!" a dark hefty skinned man came out from a book row and sighed. "What is it gran hermano?"(big brother) Prussia smiled wider and practically ran up to Cuba and put his arm around his shoulders. "Cube my old pal, it's time for us to make our move"

Cuba sighed "estás hermano de algunos de los grandes tan estúpido" (you're so stupid sometimes big brother) America is not dead cabron" Prussia frowned "I think you just called me an ass" Cuba rolled his eyes "Like I said America is-"

"Weak" Prussia said happily. "What makes you think that?" he removed his arm and walked up to a book and picked it out. "West has been talking about how America is really weak and that he hasn't been showing up to the meetings"

"Why is he so weak?" Prussia shrugged as he flipped through the book. "But I'll take it and here's the things we'll use" he showed Cuba the pictures and Cuba smiled "That's dark Prussia" Prussia chuckled "Yeah West was pretty crazy during WW II but his experiments are something to be admired"

"So are you going to do that to America" Prussia closed the book "Some of them, I want him alive when I take over the world" he said walking back to the entrance. "You better get prepared Cuba, we have a busy day tomorrow at the World Conference" Cuba sighed "I guess" then he disappeared into another shelf. Prussia smiled. Thank goodness he wasn't the only one who hated the young energetic America.

"Aaachhhooooo" America tried to inhale but his nose was too clogged. He started coughing and inhaled through his mouth. He rarely got sick but with everything happening in his home, He shivered from the cold, despite being under 3 blankets. He slowly sat up as a wave of nausea hit him. He felt something rise in his throat and the next thing he knew he had thrown up his breakfast, which was only oatmeal, all over his blanket. "3, 2, 1"

"ARE YOU OKAY AMERICA!" England yelled barging into the room. "Just a little vomit England" Crap round 2. He leaned over the other side and barfed some more. He wiped his eyes as his stomach heaved nothing. He felt tears falling down his face. He didn't mind a little fever of 105 but vomit was the worst. England ran to his side within seconds and put a bucket under his face.

"If you have to do vomit, use this" America looked up at a blurry vision of England's worry filled face. "I'm fine"

"FINE? YOU JUST VOMITTED TWICE!" America threw up "make that 3 times" America heard someone enter the room and rush to his other side. "Mon Dieu,. Êtes-vous amerique d'accord?" (my goodness, are you okay America?) America smiled weakly "I don't understand French" France smiled "Are you okay

America?" America nodded "I feel much better after that" he sat up, with England's help. Ever since he got sick England hadn't left his side. France ended up coming after awhile and even Russia and China had stopped by to ask how he was but England was over reacting to everything and it was annoying America. "Dude I'm fine" America said removing England's arm from his shoulders.

"Fine? You're far from fine America" America rolled his eyes. "I'm sick, not dying" Shit. He saw England's face go to pure horror. He sighed "I'm sick nothing more" England relaxed a little and America knew that this was going to be a long recovery. "Why don't we get those filthy sheets off?" France said carefully removing the stained sheet. America shivered again and was quickly covered by another blanket.

"England, I appreciate you doing all this for me but you need to leave sometime" England shook his head "You idiot, I'm not leaving until you're back to normal" America looked at France "Mind leaving with him? I really need some time alone and by that I mean me and my house…not to be rude" France smiled "I understand America, Angelterre let's get going"

"HELL NO YOU FROG! LET ME GO!" France waved as he dragged a struggling England out the door. America listened intensely until he heard the front door shut. "Finally" he got up and leaned against the wall for support. Damn the spinning room. He waited till the room got steady and continued his way down to his door. He finally made it out of his room and continued down the stairs.

"Why did Tony have to leave before all of this?" he moaned to himself, remembering his alien friend. If Tony was here he would have helped him through this place. "No! I need to get better! There's a meeting tomorrow!" he made it to his living room and collapsed on the couch panting and sweating. "Great Job dude, you made it down here!" he complemented.

He stood up, this time without the room spinning, and headed into his kitchen to see tea cups everywhere. "Geez England, clean up much" he used his little strength to pick up the cups and put them into the sink. "Need some help?" America groaned as a fairy, wearing a blue sparkly dress and matching shoes, appeared in front of him. "You're an illusion of my fever" the fairy sighed "I want to help"

"I don't need help!" he felt the room spinning and quickly closed his eyes until he passed. He opened his eyes and the fairy was gone "Good"

"Good what?" the fairy asked on the table now. America held his head "How does England put up with you guys. Go away fairy illusion" the fairy huffed angrily "I just want to help!" America sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling really bad" the fairy smiled "I'm aware, I'm here to watch you while England's away" America rolled his eyes "That guy worries too much"

The fairy nodded "he does but it's only because he cares" America poured himself a glass of water "yeah" he drank a sip then put the glass down. Water made him feel better but too much and he would vomit again. "Hey, if you're a fairy, think you could make me better?" the fairy shook her head "Figured" he walked to the table and sat down. "You should go back to bed"

"Hmpf no way dudette, I've been up there too long" the fairy smiled "Well I have to agree with you there" she suddenly flew up and stared at the window. "What?"

"Someone's coming"

"Who?"

"I don't recognize him at all" America swallowed "Um, what does he look like?" America felt his stomach tighten and he heart speeding up. "He had short black hair and he's wearing a weird dress thing"

"What?...is he small sort of, girlish figure?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

America smiled "It's a friend" he slowly got up and headed to the door. "Wait a second America, you shouldn't do that" she said flying after him. "Relax dudette, I got this" he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Japan


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

"Konichiwa America-san"

"Waz up Japan?"

Japan smiled "I see you are doing well" America smiled "Yeah I'm totally going to the world meeting tomorrow"

"Uh, America-san the meeting is in 2 hours" America's eyes widened, damn time flew when you were sick. "Did you come to pick me up?"

"Hai Germany insisted" America moved aside "Come in and I'll go change. Hey Dudette keep my pal company" Japan looked around the room "Who are you talking to?" America smiled "A crazy friend of England"

"Hey" she yelled as America headed upstairs. Japan sighed "Great America is seeing things" the fairy glared at Japan "Meanie! I'm real!" she huffed and flew away.

2 hours later America, who was still pale and tired looking, and Japan were in the building heading to the conference room. "America how are you?" Hungary asked sweetly as she walked up to them. America smiled "Great" she shook her head "You don't look it" America sighed and lost his smile "I know" she smiled "I hope you get better"

"I don't like her" the fairy said sitting on America's shoulders. "How did you get here?" she smiled "I go where you go silly" Japan looked at America "America-san?" America looked down at Japan "Hey" Japan just smiled nervously. "I don't like her"

"Why dudette?"

"Cause I feel she's hitting on you" America blushed "Dudette! Are you crazy?" the fairy smiled "Nope just a little jealous" America face palmed. Wonderful now one of his illusions was in love with him. "America-san, be ready"

"For what?" Japan smiled "You'll find out" he opened the door and all the countries turned to him and America spotted England running to him "Oh"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I told Japan to go get him. He's sick but he's not incapacitated" Germany said fixing his papers. England glared at him "How dare you sir! Bring America here while he's sick, he needs to be resting" America smiled "I'm fine people" the fairy patted his shoulder for comfort. America went to his seat and Japan to his. Prussia couldn't help but feel giddy as he saw America's appearance. He gave a quick glance to Cuba who just nodded.

"Okay not that that's done let's start" America could hardly concentrate on the meeting. Luckily the fairy was telling him the stuff. The meeting ended quickly and soon America was the only one left in the room. "You look horrible" the fairy said looking at him. America smiled tiredly "I know, Listen, Dudette is kind of not a good name, can I call you Liberty?" the fairy thought about it.

"Okay I guess"

"Glad you like it Liberty" the fairy smiled and her cheeks turned pink. "I like that name when you say it" America smiled "Who you talking to?" Prussia asked turning America around in his seat. Liberty flew to America's shoulder "I don't like him. I sense something weird from him" America frowned "What do you want Prussia?" Prussia smiled

"I just was wondering if we could give you a lift home."

"Who's we?" Cuba appeared "Hola America" America smirked "Like I'd join you guys for anything" he got up and took his stuff and started walking out of the room but Cuba slammed the door in front of him. America got in a fighting stance. "You plan on fighting us in your condition?" Prussia mocked. America swallowed "I can still fight" he looked at an angry looking Liberty.

"Liberty get going! Warn England!" Liberty shook her head "I can't! I can't leave you" America smiled "I appreciate it but we have no choice"

"Seriously who are you talking to?" Prussia asked again looking around. America ran at Prussia and slammed his fist into his eye. Cuba ran at him from behind him. America quickly turned around and did a high kick to Cuba's face. Cuba ducked and punched America's stomach and America fell to his knees and started wheezing. "Cabron" Prussia growled and slammed his foot into America's side, causing America to fall on the ground. "You gave me a black eye fucker!" he continued kicking him.

America grabbed his shoe and yanked it out from under him and he fell on his back. Cuba was about to punch America's face but America rolled away and stood on one knee. "Get going Liberty" she quickly flew away with tears trailing behind her. America felt a pressure in his stomach and he vomited. "Gross" Prussia said getting up. America shakily stood up.

"Bring it….losers" Prussia and Cuba ran at him. America grabbed Prussia's arm and flung him into the chairs. Cuba grabbed his waist and picked him up and bended backwards, slamming America's head on the floor. America saw white then stars as he fell on his stomach. He tasted a metallic liquid in his mouth. He got on his hands and knees and spit out blood. He then felt the blood dripping down his face.

He saw Cuba and Prussia heading towards him. He got up only to be punched into the table by Prussia. He slammed into the table, breaking it in two. He heard himself whimper as a flaming shock ran through his spine. "Whimpering like a dog" Prussia said getting ready. America slowly got up and Cuba was on him. America dodged it quickly and slammed his elbow in Cuba's back, knocking the Cuban into the wood chips, face first. His screamed rang out and America smiled.

"Think you're so good?" America smiled "I've been told that" Prussia ran at him and slammed his fist into America's palm. America blocked all of his punches until he felt someone grab him around his neck. He clawed at the arm as air started becoming thin. "Te voy a matar para echar a perder mi cara, culo" (I'll kill you for messing up my face, you ass)

America started feeling his body shutting down. "I….can't…." he gathered up every ounce of strength he could muster and slammed his heel into Cuba's private region and he was immediately released along with a slew of Spanish cuss words. He fell on his hands and knees and started taking in gulps of air. Prussia growled "How many times are you going to keep fighting us" Prussia picked him up by his shirt. He smirked "Look at the mighty hero now" America spit in his face and Prussia yelled wiping his eyes. America ran to the door and opened it and ran out.

"AMERICA!" Liberty yelled flying towards him along with England the other countries behind her. "Liberty you're okay" she smiled and flew to his chest. "You idiot, getting hurt" he smiled "I'm fine"

England held his face so they were eye to eye. "America you're hurt"

"I wasn't going down that easy" he then collapsed in England's arms causing the young English man to fall to his knees from the sudden weight. Germany and Austria were in the room and they heard them gasp. "I'll take care of him ay?" Canada said taking his brother from England and with the help of Russia, took him out of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

England ran into the room and gasped. The room looked horrid. The table was broken in two and the pieces in the middle had blood on them. The chairs were flung across the room and blood stains and splats covered the floor. A window, with a bloody hand print, was opened making the curtains flutter in the wind. "Who vas the last person here?"

"It was America aru" China said nervously. "Obviously not" Germany and England searched the room for any clues but found nothing. "England it was a gray haired man with red eyes and a chunky man" Liberty explained to him. She had decided to stay and explain the situation. "You mean…Prussia and Cuba!" England exclaimed and the group looked at him.

"It was them! The fairy said so herself" Liberty sighed. England just wasn't going to call her, her name. "Vhy vould they do that England?" Italy gasped "G-Germany" Germany looked where Italy was looking and saw him pulling a Cuban shirt from the window sill. "It seems they used this as a rope"

England smiled "I told you so" Liberty glared at him "You mean I did!" she then flew away and disappeared. "But…vhy?" Italy shrugged and Germany sighed. "We need to sit down and think" Japan said softly. 2 hours later, the countries still couldn't find out why they would do that and they had come up with some pretty good reasons. Suddenly Liberty flew into the room "ENGLAND! AMERICA WENT MISSING!" England turned to her. "WHAT THE BLOOD HELL DO YOU MEAN!" he saw the tears falling down her cheek.

As if to confirm her story, Russia ran into the room "America's been kidnapped!" the group got quiet until England yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HIM YOU BLOODY WANKER!" he ran at Russia but Germany was held back. "LET ME GO YOU WANKER! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!"

"YOU'RE USELESS NOW ENGLAND" England started crying and Germany released him and he fell to his knees with his face in his hands. "Vhat happened?" Russia inhaled and exhaled.

"Canada and I got America to a room in a hospital close by. The nurses got him stabilized but he had some head damage, a bruised rib, fractured skull and a sprained ankle" England left the room but Russia continued. "We had him in a room and Canada and I were talking to the nurses and doctors for 10 minutes max. After we were done, we went in to see him and his bed was empty and the window was open. We looked out the window but saw no one and security didn't see anybody either and so I rushed back to tell you guys"

Germany growled "if Prussia's behind this he's going to pay"

England leaned against the door, trying to regain his bearings. Liberty flew to the floor. "Listen England, I'm going to go with America. I am able to appear where he is but I'm afraid once I do that I won't be able to come back" England just stared at the floor with a dull look in his eyes. Liberty sighed "If you think it's hopeless then stay here and suffer but I know America will come out of this well" she then disappeared and England fainted.

Liberty appeared in a gray brick room. She looked around and saw America, looking like he had been through hell and back, lying on the hard mat. "America!" the young nation opened a swollen eye. "Liberty…" he said his voice faint. She flew to him and sat on his chest. "You look awful" he smiled "Thanks" she smiled "You'll be okay, the other nations are getting together to save you"

America shook his head but a pain shot through him and he screamed. "AMERICA!" he felt the pain subside "I'm fine…Liberty call me Alfred" she looked worriedly at him. "Now's not the time to-"

"Get up wuss" Liberty turned around to see a Prussian guard open the door and march in. He picked up America by his arm and pulled him up harshly and America let out a scream. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Liberty yelled uselessly. America was practically dragged, since he was too weak to walk, to a huge room that looked fitted for a king.

The guard shoved him to his hands and knees in front of the throne. America looked up to see Prussia smiling down at him. "I finally have you here. Now the fun can begin" America heard something moving towards him. He painfully turned to his side to see a huge chamber like thing being rolled in. "Wh..what is that?" Prussia smiled "Something you haven't seen since you fought West in WWII" Images of the holocaust started coming back to him. "B-but"

"I had a long time to build it" Cuba smiled and grabbed Ameirca's arm and pulled him towards the machine. Prussia started laughing a crazy laugh. "Isn't it nice to see what will be your death bed?" America saw the machine get bigger as he was dragged closer. "I Won't!" he tried fighting back but his strength was nothing. Liberty followed him into the chamber as he was thrown into it and the door slammed on him.

"LET ME OUT!" he yelled with fear rising in his throat. "Set it on!" America saw the top of the machine open and he saw Cuba smiling evily and pouring down something. America put the jacket over his head and put his nose in his shirt. In the war, they put acid rain and burned them but when America felt nothing he removed his jacket and saw water falling in. "You're…going to….DROWN ME!" Cuba smiled "Si"

America felt the water rising past his ankles. "Why is it filling so fast!" Soon the water was past his waist. Liberty started crying cause she couldn't do anything for him.

America saw her pain and he smiled "I'll be fine Liberty" she saw him disappear under the water and she went in with him. She saw him smiling and holding his breath but for how long. After 2 minutes, she saw America start choking. America felt his lungs about to burst. He was in so much in pain he opened his mouth and water entered it. He felt his lungs filling and he started coughing up blood and making the water red. Liberty closed her eyes I WANT TO HELP! I WANT TO HELP! "I WANT TO HELP" she yelled and suddenly she started glowing and the water started disappearing. "What's going on?"

America fell to the floor choking on water. "America!" she stood in front of his face. He coughed up puddles of water until he was finally breathing the wonderful air around him. "You…saved…me" she looked at herself "I don't know how" he smiled "Thanks" she smiled and wiped her eyes "I'm glad" Suddenly the door opened and an angry Prussia stood in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Where's the fucking water?" America smiled "Can't….keep…a hero….down" Prussia growled and dragged him out and threw him on the ground. "Let's try something else" America felt himself get picked up and put in a chair. His hands were tied down and he saw a huge hammer over his head. He swallowed "Wh-what's this?"

Prussia smirked "Something that Dr. Wichtmann came up with to simulate a head injury" America tried breaking out "But-but that's…that's.." Prussia got right in his face "Crazy? I know" he went to the stick and held a lever "Once I pull this thing, that hammer will slam down on your stupid head" America felt tears falling down "Why do you want to kill me?" Prussia pulled the lever and America felt a slam on his head and everything went black.

He groaned and awoke to see himself still strapped in. He looked around and saw that the place was deserted and the windows revealed a night sky. He felt incredibly dizzy and sick "America?" Liberty asked and America vomited on the ground. She gasped "America!" he smiled painfully "I'm okay, I've been hit harder"

"But your head's bleeding" he then felt the warm liquid falling down over his face and eye. He shut it. "I'm okay Liberty"

"How can you be so…so…"

"Stupid?" she looked at him "yes. You're going to die if you don't get out!" he smiled "I have to kill time" she opened her mouth "What" she exasperated. "I have some friends coming to help me"

"Who?" America smiled "Friends" she gave him a confused look "Friends?" America smiled "Trust me" she sighed "I don't know why I do" he laughed and she giggled. "Get some rest" America shook his head "I can't. Rule number 1 of a head injury, never fall asleep right away cause you might not wake up" she started crying. "Don't cry, it'll be okay" she sat down on his lap "Okay" she then flew off. She wanted to help and she knew how she was going to.

Germany motioned for the group to follow him as they made their way through a grass field. "I'm worried about America-san" Japan said sadly. Russia patted his shoulder "He'll be fine da? I know that he can take much more than you give him credit for" Japan looked up at him and he saw a look he'd never seen in Russia's face. It was worry. Russia was putting up a front, yeah he did that with his enemies but why was he doing it now?

England ran past them "We'll save him Japan! Count on it!" China and Russia caught up with him "Yeah he is our leader after all aru" China said as France caught up "We can't give up so easy on him" Germany, Italy and Japan smiled.

So his team did care about him deep down. Germany pulled out his map as he ran and looked at it. Knowing his brother, he was probably holding America in his castle. And according to the map, they weren't that far.

"I see something. I'll go ahead" China said running up and into a tree and disappearing. Germany smiled "We're coming America" Italy said happily. China made it past the small trees and saw a huge castle and he saw a light in the top tower. He couldn't see any more but there was definitely life up there. He jumped down as the others joined him "I saw light in the top so somebody's up there. Not sure who" Germany nodded "I figured he'd be there"

"Now what?" France asked "We attack!" England was held back by Japan "England-san, I want to save America but we can't get caught" England sighed defeated "I know" Germany examined the tower. He had been in it a couple of times so he knew most of the rooms but he didn't know how they would get passed the guards. They made their way closer until they were in the bushes right in front of the castle. 3 guards were monitoring the area. "So ve have 3 guards to fight?" Japan smiled and pulled out his katana "I got this" he then jumped out of the bushes and in no time had knocked the guards out.

"Nice vork Japan"

"Great work chap" Japan put the katana away "Let's keep going" the group made it to the entrance and Italy peeked in "All clear commander!" he said loudly. Germany covered his mouth as footsteps started coming their way. "Inside" France said and they ran into the building. Germany looked up at the twirling stairs leading up to the roof. "We have to climb" the group started their way up the stairs.

"Why is there no one trying to stop us?" England asked Germany. "I don't know but something is definitely wrong" they made it to the top, with surprisingly no trouble. Germany opened the door to see Prussia back. He was facing a bloody America. Germany felt disgusting. America looked like someone from the concentration camp. He looked already dead with a dangling head and blood dripping around him. "Well what's there?" England asked. Germany shushed him and he saw that America was strapped down in a chair with a hammer on top. He knew all too well what that was for.

"On the count of 3, 3…2…"

"If you barge in you'll die idiots" the group recognized the voice but...it was colder. They turned to see America, or someone like him. He looked the same except his hair was parted the other way and was darker and better kept. He had on a grey military uniform with khaki pants and a blue coat over it. He had black knee high boots and a sword dangled, by its holder, on his waist.

"What the fuck are you guys staring at?" England got in front of the replicate America. "America?" the guy gave him a death glare "Don't mistake me for that son a bitch. I'm William C. Jones or you can call me CSA tea lover" England glared "How dare you mock me America imposter" CSA grabbed his shirt and picked him up so they were face to face. "You little piece of shit. Don't you ever call me that ever again" he threw him over the railing but China caught him just in time. England clung tightly to China's hand.

Germany quickly helped China pull up England until he was on the floor. "I'll take care of my idiot" he opened the door. "HEY ALBINO FREAK!" Germany's mouth dropped open. He was definitely not America. Prussia turned around "What the hell did you call me?" CSA looked at America and smirked "You look horrible fat ass" America looked up and sighed "Why…you?" CSA chuckled "Miss me?" he walked up to them and removed his sword.

"So you must be the person who took America from his bed side" Prussia glared "How'd you know about that?" CSA smiled "I'm part of this idiot and therefore I know everything he knows and where he is" Prussia put his hand on the lever "One more step and I pull this trigger" CSA looked at the hammer above America and sighed. "You get yourself in some crazy messes" he put his sword away and crossed his arms.

Prussia smiled in victory. "I win" CSA rolled his eyes as Cuba came in. "What's going on? I go for a minute and this happens" CSA looked at Cuba "Your fat" the countries looked at each other stunned. Cuba turned beat red "Cabron! Te voy a matar por haberme llamado que el clon de América" (I'll kill you for calling me that American clone) CSA gave him a glare that made Germany shiver. "no me puedes entender clon americano eh?" (you can't understand me huh Amrican clone) CSA titled his head "Te entiendo perfectamente culo gordo" (I understand you perfectly fat ass)

Cuba's mouth fell open and CSA ran at him and in the blink of an eye was on the behind him. Cuba then felt warm liquid in his chest. He looked down and saw a huge gash from the sword on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Cuba held his chest "Dios Mio" CSA laughed "Cabron, I know just as much Spanish as you idiota" Cuba fell to the ground in a puddle of a blood. Prussia's mouth fell open along with the other countries. "Nice to see you still have in ya partner" CSA looked up to the window to see a young brunette and an older sort of spiky haired brunette standing on the sill.

CSA smiled "Hello to you too Texas" the younger of the brunette removed his cowboy hat and "Pleasure's all mine Will"

"You people just gonna talk all night or can we get to saving America mates?" Texas gave him an annoyed look "You're restless Australia?" Australia shrugged "Sort of" Texas rolled his eyes and pulled out a rope from his belt. He lassoed it around the hammer above America. "Yeeeee haaaaaaaw" he swung down and glided over America's head, since he ducked, pulling the hammer off the chair. He landed on his feet and the hammer fell in front of him. "That was sooo awesome!"

"Hey!" Texas lassoed the rope to Australia and he grabbed it and Texas swung him to his side though Australia didn't have the landing right and he fell on his face. Texas laughed "You look dumber than a pig in a meat factory" the koala bear, on Australia's back growled. Texas just smiled "Howdy" CSA walked up to them. "Nice work Tex" Texas nodded "Happy to be of service"

Australia "You blokes forgetting me or what?" he asked getting up.

"VHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Germany yelled and everybody looked at him. CSA frowned "Why don't you guys leave? We can handle it from here"

"When I ask yous to do something you do it!" a voice said entering the door. The countries looked back to see a man with slick backed black hair wearing a blue business suit and a matching top hat. He looked ready for business, except for the lit cigarette coming out of his mouth. "What is this?" the man asked. Texas face palmed "Who invited him?" America had to smiled "Sorry…Tex…but I did" CSA growled "You stupid piece of-"

"Don't say it in front of me Will! I reckon you'll regret it" CSA looked at Texas "I still can't believe you were on my side" Texas sighed "You disappeared, how were the rest of us supposed to fight? We had to surrender" CSA sighed sadly "I wish I hadn't left" Texas patted his back "It's alright partner"

"Touching, a scene straight out of a movie" the man pushed his way through the countries and walked up to the trio. "Shouldn't you be killing something New York?" Texas asked angrily. New York removed his cigarette and blew a smoke ring in Texas face. "I should but then if I did, you'd have to eat it" Texas blushed and started to move to fight but CSA held him back "You take that back you fat cat! I HUNT FOR A FUN! NOT FOR EATING YOU SLEAZY PATHETIC WANNBE MAFIA BOSS!"

New York glared "So are we giving nicknames now…redneck?" Texas turned super red "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" CSA was now struggling to keep him from attacking. America sighed. Maybe asking for New York was a mistake. He had called him just before Prussia and Cuba had taken him and asked him to help him but he didn't expect Texas, Australia or CSA for that matter. He knew full well Texas didn't get along well with New York.

Prussia and the others remained quiet as they argued amongst themselves. It looked funny to Prussia. CSA was struggling to hold a red face Texas, who was yelling at a smirking New York talking to Australia. "As funny as this is, I don't have time for it" Prussia snapped his fingers and suddenly the four of them were surrounded by guards.

Texas stopped arguing and CSA released him and New York and Australia stopped talking.

"So were surrounded huh?" CSA said looking around. New York put his cigarette back in his mouth and pulled out his gun. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said pointing at a guard. Texas pulled out a gun as well "This is going to be funner than a riding a bull at a rodeo" CSA removed his sword "I suppose so Tex" Australia got his koala bear and place the bear in front of him.

"Kill them!" Prussia yelled as they charged. Australia slammed his fist into a guards face and sent him flying backwards to reveal more coming from a door. "We got more" CSA growled "Dammit!" he slashed his sword, cutting 3 heads off. "We don't have time for this" Texas ran out of the circle and towards the guards coming out. "Bring it!" he pulled out another gun and started firing at them, knocking them down 2 by 2.

New York smirked and fired at 5 guards, killing them instantly. "These guys are pushovers. CSA you and Australia-" he then felt something pierce his arm and his gun fell from his hand. He turned around to see a guard smiling "Got you" New York felt blood dripping down his arm.

"Any last words?" New York couldn't talk but then the guard was trapped by a rope and yanked away towards Texas . Texas held the gun and shot him in the face as he got closer "Pretty low of you to attack someone who's talking" he ran to New York and carefully pulled out the sword.

"I gotcha ya partner" New York smiled "I guess you're not as bad as I thought" Texas picked up New York's sleeve and saw a cut. He quickly removed his bandana from his neck and wrapped it around the cut "It'll minimize the blood flow" New York sighed happily "thanks"

Texas turned around and fired at a guard close by. "We have to help one another out partner" he then ran towards some more guards. New York turned to the countries "You gonna help?" he then ran to America and Prussia. Germany ran after him with Japan by his side.

England and China handled the guards coming up from the bottom floors. "There's so many" China said slamming his metal pot on top of a guards head. England fired at 2 but hit their arms. "Tell me about it" he fired again and this time got them both.

Russia walked calmly to CSA, who was struggling to keep the guards at bay. "Need some help?" CSA looked at Russia and smirked "Can you handle them old man?" Russia smiled evilly "I could say the same for you" Russia pulled out his metal faucet and slammed away 5 guards, at the same time. CSA's eyes widened "I guess you can" Russia nodded "then let's continue" CSA nodded and continued his slashing mode while Russia swung his metal faucet around. They handled the group around them but then more came, but they were Cuban soldiers.

Japan slashed through 2 guards when he saw the new slew of soldiers coming. "Germany-san" Germany punched away a guard closing in on him "Ya?"

"Cuban soldiers" Germany shook his head "I hate this" he round kicked a guard heading towards Japan. "Arigatou" Germany just nodded. "We need to end this"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

New York made it to America's side. "I'm here America" Prussia kicked him away before he could release him. "You aren't going to get him that easily" Prussia pulled out his gun and fired but New York dodged it. "You pathetic excuse for a state" he fired again knocking New York's hat off.

New York felt his hair and saw his hat, with a hole in it, lying on the ground in front of him. "That was my favorite hat" he held up his gun and fired at Prussia.

Prussia dodged it and got behind America "fire now" New York growled. Texas slammed onto the ground as the guard lowered his foot. "So much for your talk cowboy" the guard fired at him and a searing pain took over his right leg. "Dammit" New York heard Texas yell and started to run to him but Prussia shot a bullet n front of him. "You are not helping him out" he kept firing causing New York to retreat.

Texas slowly got up on his good leg. "Still want to fight?" the guard held the gun to his face but then the gun flew out of his hand by a surrender flag? Texas and the guard turned to see Italy standing there. "You need to leave him alone" the guard growled and turned the gun to Italy

"Take this Italian"

Texas slammed into the guard sending the bullet into the wall. The guard fell to the floor and Texas grabbed his gun, since it had fallen from the kick, and fired at the guard and killed him. "Nice work!" Italy smiled "Thanks…um Texas" Texas turned to see New York fall to his knees, holding his stomach. "Italy can you handle the few left?" Italy looked at New York "Si"

Texas nodded and ran towards New York. Prussia raised his gun to New York's head "I'm just too good for you" he fired and New York closed his eyes then he felt himself fly to the side and a then a scream happened. New York sat up and saw Texas holding his bleeding side, lying on the floor.

"DALLAS/TEXAS!" America and New York yelled at the same time. Prussia growled and kicked Texas in his side and made him scream again "Stupid brat, getting in my way" he picked him up and shot him in his chest.

New York saw as Texas was dropped and collapsed on the floor. "No…." America whispered tears falling down his face. New York couldn't grasp what had just happened. Texas, the state that hated him, had just died for…him.

New York shut his eyes as the tears entered his eyes. "Stupid redneck" New York's eyes shot open. "Don't you dare call him that you Albino freak" Prussia turned to him as he got up. New York looked down at Texas unconscious body then back at Prussia. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him" Prussia smirked "And just what are you gonna do about it"

Suddenly Prussia was knocked on his back and Texas was on top of him with a gun to his head "Howdy" New York gasped happily "TEXAS!" Texas smiled and turned back to him and opened his chest to reveal a bullet proof vest. "I had a feeling I'd be needing this"

Prussia knocked the gun away and punched him into New York. "You brat! I thought you were dead!" Texas smiled "Don't mess with Texas"

New York smiled and he felt a blush enter his cheek as he realized that he had caught him with his arms around Texas's waist and his chin on his shoulder. Texas turned around and they were inches apart. Texas pushed him away and got up blushing. "Thanks" New York just nodded "Yeah…no problem"

Australia sent a kick into a guard and he flew back. He was extremely tired and weak. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He then heard more footsteps running to him.

"Dangit" he stood up to see at least 10 more coming. Suddenly 2 people were in front of him. "We figured you could use some help lad" Australia smiled when he realized England and France were in front of him. England looked bruised and scraped up but he was standing strong. France had a broken wrist and was bruised to no end but he was smiling. He smiled "Thanks" France wielded his sword and slashed at 2 guards chest, knocking them to the ground. England punched the closes ones to him.

Germany fell to the ground along with Japan as the guards surrounded them. Their arms were tired and they felt it too. Russia wiped his brow as CSA slashed the last person. "That was tiring da?" CSA fell on his knees as sweat fell from his face. Russia saw that there were a few guards. England and France had 8, Italy had surprisingly 3, Germany and Japan had 9 surrounding them and China had none but he was on his hands and knees as well. "Prussia!" CSA yelled causing Texas, New York, America and Prussia to turn to him.

CSA smiled and stood up holding his sword tightly "Is that all you got?" Prussia glared as CSA limped his way to him. During the fight, a guard was able to shoot him in the leg and then slammed his foot on it, causing it to break.

"You look horrible" CSA fell to the floor as the pain returned to his knee. Russia picked him up and sat him up. "It's more comfy like this" he then walked up to him. Prussia was about to shoot him but New York grabbed him from behind. "You're not going anywhere comprende?"

"Miss me Alfred?" Liberty asked flying in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

"LIBERTY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Texas, New York and Prussia looked at him like he was crazy. She giggled "and I came with help. It took me awhile to find him and even then to let myself be known"

"Who?" Suddenly the ceiling evaporated and everybody looked up to see lots of spaceships. A green light shot down on the guards and they fell to the ground, dead. Then Tony appeared in front of America. "TONY!"

"Hello America" he then touched the chair and it broke and Texas caught him before he fell. "You look bad. Sorry it took so long" America shook his head "It's fine. It's fine" he said crying happily. Tony nodded "I see your happy to see me" America wiped his eyes but more tears fell "I am, I thought I would die without seeing you" Liberty growled "HEY YOU SAID YOU'D BE OKAY!" America laughed "Yeah, I remember now" Liberty dried her eyes. "You're so stupid America"

"Who the Cotton eye Joe is Liberty?" Texas asked setting him down. "My friend who brought help" America turned to Prussia. "Still think you'll win?" Prussia stared up to see all the ships waiting to attack him. Even though he wanted to continue this fight, he was outmatched. "I surrender" he said weakly. America fist pumped "WE WON!"

"YEEEEEHAAAAAW"

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Australia said happily. Tony moved to America's side and started helping him up. Prussia knelt down and removed a knife from his boot. "I guess I just couldn't win" Italy spotted it "AMERICA LOOK OUT!" America turned around to see Prussia shove a knife at him.

Liberty got in front of the knife and was pierced. The knife started glowing until Prussia dropped it, freaking out. America saw sparkles falling down from Liberty.

"Liberty…" she turned to him "A world without you Alfred…is not a world….take care…Alfred" America held out his hand as she disappeared. America's hands fell as he started crying again. Tony held him as the other countries stood in front of him, even Prussia was feeling upset.

Germany held him but he didn't care anymore "She was a different one" England said softly. "I know most of you couldn't see her but I'd like a moment of silence" America said sadly

Texas removed his hat and lowered his head as the other followed. The silence was horrible but America knew it had to be done. "You'll be okay America" Tony said after awhile. America smiled "I know" he stood up "and for her I will live an awesome life!" he said proudly. England smiled "I had a feeling you do that" America looked at Prussia who was now held by Germany.

"I can't believe you did that"Germany said causing Prussia to smirk, losing his pity, "Hey, I wasn't going to go out like that" Germany smiled "No, now you're going out vith me" Prussia glared at his brother as he led him away. America looked at Cuba "He's dead huh?" Japan shook his head "A country can't die though he will need medical attention"

America smiled "I think I know the best place for that for all of us"

Canada looked through some papers "I wonder if America is okay" a nurse stopped walking. "You didn't go help?" Canada shook his head "I wouldn't be any good. I'm not a fighter" the nurse then saw the emergency room open

"Mr. Matthew, we are going to have a busy day" Canada got up and he saw all the countries, along with Texas and New York and CSA standing there

"Hey Mattie, think you could help us out?" America asked kindly. Canada face palmed.

"What choice do I have?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

"Are you feeling better Texas?" New York asked entering his room. Texas had his waist and leg wrapped up and but he was smiling "I hate hospitals but luckily I'm being released in a couple of minutes. Are you okay?" New York shrugged "I've been through worse. I'll be fine…listen…about the name calling"

"It's water under the bridge" New York raised an eyebrow "I don't understand" Texas laughed "You're forgiven" New York smiled "Great…How about you…and I…um" Texas looked at New York's blushing face. "I think it's funny that you like me now" New York looked away angrily "FORGET IT!" Texas sighed happily "I'll go with you on a date"

New York turned red "IT'S NOT A DATE TEXAS!" Texas smiled "Okay whatever you say" New York sat down next to the bed. "You're not going?" New York looked away "I'm not leaving until you're out. I'll drive you to my home so you can rest" Texas smiled slyly "You really want me badly huh?" New York glared at him "You better be quiet or you'll end up in a ditch on the outskirts of town" Texas smiled "I like you too" New York huffed and looked away with a red face.

Canada put the medical bag on its hook. "How am I doing bro?" America asked. "I'm surprised you're alive" America laughed "How are the others?"

"Fine, despite some of their injuries"

"I'm glad I'm cared fo-Oww" Canada pushed the top of the needle down. "You need to relax" America laughed "Okay bro"

"You are an interesting fighter da?" Russia asked CSA as he sat by his side. CSA looked away "I know" Russia smiled "So how are you related to America?"

"We were friends but I got sick of him and left him, but technically we're blood related, considering I'm his younger twin" Russia nodded "I see, that is an interesting story" he then got up "Where are you going old man?" Russia flinched and smiled coldly at CSA "I'm going to check on your brother" CSA rolled his eyes. Russia knew CSA wasn't his real target, even though he looked like America.

Germany, Italy and Japan waited in the cafeteria along with China. "So what did you do with Prussia Germany?" Italy asked. Germany smiled "He's locked up at my house. He won't be getting out any time soon" Italy looked worried "But he was hurt" Germany nodded "He's getting help from a home nurse" Italy relaxed, he was happy Prussia was getting healed

"Howdy ya'll" Texas said with New York and Australia by his side. "Hey Texas!" Italy said excitedly. The trio walked up to them. "How are you guys doing?"

"Veally good"

"Pretty good aru"  
>"Hai same here"<p>

"Fantastic!" Australia smiled "I'm glad mates, you guys really worked hard to help America" China gasped "We haven't seen him yet"

"I'd relax, he isn't going anywhere. He's fine anyways" New York said searching in pocket. Texas saw what he was bringing out and snatched it away "This is a hospital, do it outside or not at all" New York growled and grabbed it back and shoved it in his pocket. "Fine" Japan smiled "I'm glad America-san is okay"

Italy nodded "It's really good to hear that"

"What's up losers?" CSA said entering the cafeteria. "Hey!"

"Not you Tex" Texas smiled "I knew it"

"So you're doing well I see aru" China said agitated. CSA nodded "I just came to say goodbye" Italy stood up "But you can't just leave" CSA smiled "I've overstayed longer than intended. I have to get back to my house to relax"

"Are you going to tell America bye?" Germany asked. CSA glared at him "No way! Later" he then left. "I can't believe America has a twin that's so mean" Australia said sadly. "Hai, it is a shame"

England and France came in "so this is where everybody is" England said happily. He had a bandage on his cheek and a black eye but he was smiling. France had some cuts and his wrist was in a cast but didn't seem to mind. "I think it went really well. We saved America and that's what counts"


	9. the end

**Ch 9**

"I say we go visit him now" Russia said surprising England and France. "Sounds like a plan aru" China said getting up along with the others. The group walked past the nurses and headed to America's room. Canada came out and sighed in relief. His brother was too talkative, even when he was healing. "Can ve see him Canada?" Germany asked for the group.

Canada smiled "Yeah but make it quick, Visiting hours are over in half an hour" Germany nodded and they entered the room. America sighed as he flipped through the channels. He saw Germany enter then the others. "HEY GUYS!" he turned off the tv. "Man you all came huh?"

"We came to see how you're doing America" Russia said kindly. "I'm doing great, though I have a ways from recovery" the group took him in. His head was wrapped in gauze; both his arms were in casts along with one leg. He had a swollen cheek and under his hospital gown they saw that he was wrapped around his stomach and chest. "We can see that partener" Texas said appearing in front of the group.

"Glad to see you and New York are friends" New York came out and stood next to Texas "Sure are" New York smiled "Seems we are more alike than we think" Texas nodded. "The weird thing is, after all that torture, I'm not feeling sick" England sighed "You're getting medicine for your sickness idiot!" America smiled shyly "Right" They continued talking until they had to leave then they said their good bye's, promising to return tomorrow.

"I want all of you to meet at my place to celebrate a great job!" England said, surprising the group. "Thanks a lot partner but we need to hit the road" the group looked at Texas stunned

"Nani?" Japan asked

New York face palmed and Texas smiled "It means we should get going…Right pal?" he said putting his arm around New York's shoulders. New York shoved him off "Yes we should. Thanks you all for your help"

"No problem feel free to visit us anytime" Italy said happily. New York nodded and started walking away as he pulled out his cell phone. "You coming Australia?" New York asked, covering the speaker. Australia nodded "Later mates"

Texas removed his hat and bowed then he stood up "Until we meet again" he then put it on and they jogged after New York, who was yelling into his cell.

"I actually want to head home too. I'm really tired and I could use some rest aru" Russia smiled "I'll accompany you, since we're going the same way" China smiled "Good" they waved good bye and disappeared into the dark.

"Apologies England-san but I must be heading home as well" Italy smiled "Me and Germany will join you Japan" Italy said happily.

Germany sighed "Vell ve von't be going but have fun you two" he waved as they left leaving only France and England. "Is it because of my cooking?" England asked France. France smiled "Probably" England started chasing him into the night. America watched them leave through his window and smiled "I'll be out of here soon"

"Hola America" Cuba said entering the room, holding a medicine rack. "What do you want dude?"

"I came to apologize. I don't really like you but I think Prussia went a little too far for my taste. I know I don't deserve you to accept it, but I promise I won't help Prussia again"

America couldn't stay mad, he wasn't the type to hold grudges, especially if they were asking for forgiveness. "I forgive ya dude" Cuba smiled "Gracias America" he then started leaving but stopped in the doorway. "hmm, Cuba what's up?"

Cuba turned to him "It just acured to me that you have a twin" America remembered him "Yeah, don't remind me" Cuba nodded "Yeah he makes you look like a saint" America smiled "that's a good thing" Cuba smiled wider "Buena suerte America"

"Huh?"

"Good luck" he then closed the door after him. America smiled "Gracias" he whispered then he turned the tv on "Might as well make the most of it" he said continuing to search through the channels.


End file.
